A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by Kristen3
Summary: Frustrated with Martin, Daphne storms out of Elliot Bay Towers and seeks refuge at the office of Dr. Niles Crane. When she finds that he has a memento of the Snow Ball on his desk, she gets the surprise of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Once again, a random plot bunny snowballs on me. I know that there's a sequel possibility here, but I felt the story was long enough already, so I'll just leave it at that. Of course, I'm sure people know by now how I feel about others continuing my work! ;)

Daphne felt hot tears in her eyes as she slammed the door behind her. She had to get out of this apartment building, fast. Without even being aware of what she was doing, she rode the elevator down nineteen floors, then got into her car. She didn't really think about where she was going as she drove. But, within minutes, she was at the office of Dr. Niles Crane. She had no idea why she'd chosen to come here, other than it was the first place she'd thought of. But as she remembered her anger, she got out of the car.

She barely even glanced at his receptionist, Mrs. Woodson. The sweet older woman never had a chance to stop Daphne from barging straight into Niles' office.

The sound of the door opening made Niles look up from his notes. "Daphne. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" As soon as he'd spoken, he saw the look on her face. "Please hold my calls," he said into the intercom. He got up and walked around his desk. "What's on your mind?"

For the first time, Daphne took a deep breath. "It's your father. I told him it was time to do his exercises, and he told me I wasn't his mum. He said he's a grown man, and if he doesn't feel like doing them today, he's entitled to a day off. We started arguing, and he just wouldn't budge. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left."

In a second, Niles walked over to her and took her in his arms. Almost immediately, she accepted the embrace. "I'm so sorry," Niles said. "Dad shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You were just trying to do your job."

"Thank you," Daphne replied, pulling herself out of the hug. "I hope I didn't interrupt your day by coming down here. I'm afraid I was just so angry at your father, I wasn't even thinking of where I was going."

"Daphne, you're my friend. My door is always open for you. I can't really be your therapist, but I'm always happy to listen."

"You're such a good friend. But I'm sure you were in the middle of something important. So maybe I should just let you get back to your work." She turned and started to leave.

"What I was doing really wasn't that important," Niles said. He turned away, hoping she wouldn't see the nosebleed that was about to start at any second. He went to move the files out of the way, and as he did, a picture frame he kept on his desk fell to the floor. Daphne immediately bent to pick it up for him.

"Dr. Crane," she said in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was holding in her hand. The picture in the frame wasn't a family picture, or even one of his beloved wife. It was one of her, or rather of the two of them. It had been taken the night of the Snow Ball. "You keep this on your desk?"

Niles blushed. "Well, yes. That was rather a memorable night for me."

Daphne smiled. "We really showed all those nasty gossips, didn't we?"

For a moment, Niles was confused. But then he remembered the part of the evening that he usually omitted when he recalled the events of the ball. "Oh. Yes." He couldn't quite look at her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Daphne, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." She was rather baffled. Why would he suddenly want to confide in her?

"When we were dancing together, I told you that I adored you. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, of course. You were very convincing. I almost believed you meself."

Niles smiled nervously. He could feel his heart racing. "When I said that, I wasn't even really aware that anyone else was in the room. I was speaking from my heart."

"What?" She heard the words, but she couldn't quite believe them. It was the last thing she'd ever expected.

"Daphne, that night was never about showing off in front of Maris' friends. At least, not for me. All I cared about was being with you."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the moment I met you," Niles answered immediately. "I should've told you. I know that. But that night, you said I was a good actor. I just couldn't tell you then. But I keep this photo here to remind me that at least I got to dance with you."

For a moment, Daphne didn't know what to think. The question on her mind wasn't whether or not she loved him. He was her friend; of course she loved him. But could it become deeper than that? The look on his face now as he'd bared his secret to her made her want to hold him. He was clearly nervous. Right now he looked like a little boy, not an intelligent, well-respected man. Before she could think of what she was doing, she walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for telling me. I think we need to take this slowly. This isn't something we can rush into. But I do love you, and I think, in time, this could turn into something."

Niles' face lit up. He touched her cheek. "Really?"

Daphne nodded. "I just don't want us to make a mistake. That's why I want to be careful how we go about this."

"I've waited this long to love you, I can wait a little more." He took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Daphne grinned. "Suddenly, I feel so much better. Perhaps I should be getting back to your father now. I'm sorry I interrupted your work." She turned once again to leave.

"Daphne?" Niles asked. "Would you like some company?"

She turned around in surprise. "You want to come with me? But what about your patients?"

Niles shrugged. "They can be rescheduled. Now that you're here, I doubt I could concentrate anyway."

"Oh, well, all right."

Niles smiled and followed her out. Mrs. Woodson was dumbfounded when Niles informed her that he was closing up early, and that she was free to leave once she'd rescheduled the remaining patients.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank God!" Martin exclaimed when the door opened and he saw Daphne enter the apartment. "After you left, I didn't know what to do. I was afraid something might've happened to you!" He stopped abruptly upon realizing that Niles was with her. What further surprised him was the way their hands seemed to be moving closer and closer together. It was a small detail. But Martin had been trained to notice such things, and he began to guess at what had happened after Daphne stormed off.

"You were worried about me?" Daphne asked. "Oh, come here, old man! I'm so sorry I got so cross with you." She walked over to him, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Martin pulled out of the embrace. "Yeah, yeah. Now that I know you're OK, I think I'll go lie down for a while. That way you and Niles can have some privacy, in case you need to talk about anything." He gave her a knowing glance before leaving the room.

Daphne turned back to Niles. "Well, that certainly was unexpected! What do you suppose that was about?"

"Well, if I know Dad, he probably saw the way I was reaching for your hand. No doubt he's thinking that something's happened between us. I _may_ have mentioned to him once or twice how I feel about you." He blushed a bit.

"You really talked to your father about me?"

Niles nodded. "I've talked Frasier's and Dad's ears off over the years. But I could never quite get up the nerve to tell you...until today."

Daphne sighed. "I suppose I should've seen the signs, but I just never thought that a man like you could ever be interested in me that way."

"Oh, Daphne," Niles whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. I might not have known how much, but I knew I felt something. It was your physical beauty that got my attention at first. But over the years, your kindness, your humor, and and so many other traits have made it impossible for me to turn away."

Suddenly, Daphne forgot her earlier words about caution. She'd never heard herself described in such terms before, and it went straight to her heart. Without thinking twice about what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Niles was overwhelmed by the sensation of Daphne's lips on his. He never wanted to let go. But eventually, his need for oxygen forced an end to the moment. "Do you still have that red dress?"

Daphne nodded. "Why?"

"So you can wear it, of course. I want to take you out dancing, just like we did at the Snow Ball. Only this time, there will be no acting."

The idea thrilled her. "Sounds exciting!"

"It will be, I promise you. I've waited so long to give you a night like this, the kind you deserve."

Daphne pictured it, remembering from the last time how it had felt to be in his arms. Of course, she had enjoyed it then. But now she had a feeling it would be different, knowing that he was doing it for _her_ and not just to show off.

For so long, Daphne had gone about her day-to-day life, taking care of the Cranes. Many times, she wished she had a different sort of life. Though she loved her work, she often longed for more. Most of the time she settled for living vicariously, reading romance novel after romance novel. By now, she figured that life wasn't like those books, where men boldly declared their love to an unsuspecting woman.

She looked into Niles' eyes, and remarkably, she was reminded of those very romantic heroes she loved to read about. Ever since she was a little girl, Daphne had always loved the story of Cinderella. But now, as an adult, she'd given up on such childish things as fairytales. She kissed Niles once again. As their lips met, she said a silent prayer of thinks for her very own Prince Charming.

**The End**


End file.
